Na dno tvojej duše
by hp-black
Summary: Už sa nemáš kam skryť. Niekto vidí až na dno tvojej duše.
1. Mysľomisa

Natvrdlí slizolinčania! Večne niečo kazia a koho potom otravujú? Presne tak - hlavnú prefektku! Hermiona rýchlou chôdzou prechádzala prázdnymi chodbami hradu a ponáhľala sa do slizolinskej fakulty. Hoci boli dve hodiny pred obedom, v škole nebolo ani živej duše. Teda... samozrejme, okrem nej. Znova si podráždene odfŕkla a popod nos zagánila na všetkých slizolinčanov. Niežeby bola takým veľkým fanúšikom metlobalu, ale dnes hrala jej fakulta proti slizolinu. A ak by toto nebol dostatočný dôvod na to, aby bola naštvaná, že miesto toho, aby sedela a povzbudzovala, musí ísť riešiť blbé slizolinské sprchy, tak môže ešte dodať, že jej traja najlepší priatelia sú súčasťou chrabromilského tímu.

Veľmi by ju zaujímalo, kde v pekle trčí Malfoy. Ako hlavný prefekt by sa o to mal postarať on, keďže ide o problém v jeho fakulte, ale bola si istá, že akonáhle sa o tom dozvedel, vzal nohy na ramená a utiekol na metlobalové ihrisko, aby sa vyhol svojim povinnostiam a aby to musela urobiť ona. On si tam pekne sedí na lavičke a určite sa z nej smeje. Kretén!

"Dračí pazúr," zamumlala heslo, obrovský kus kamennej steny jej uvoľnil cestu a ona vstúpila do slizolinskej spoločenskej miestnosti. Automaticky zamierila naprieč miestnosťou, zišla po schodoch a zahla na chodbu siedmeho ročníka. Cestu poznala veľmi dobre - bohužiaľ, nebola tu prvý raz.

Keď vybavila problém s tečúcimi kohútikmi na chlapčenských záchodoch, zvrtla sa a tmavou chodbou kráčala. Zvuk topánok dopadajúcich na kamennú podlahu sa ozýval celým priestranstvom. S otráveným výrazom na tvári a blížila ku schodom, keď zrazu prešla okolod verí, na ktorých ju niečo zaujalo. Vrátila sa dva kroky späť. Zlatým ozdobným písmom tam bolo napísané _Hlavný prefekt_ a pod tým _Draco Malfoy_. Takže toto bola Malfoyova izba? Zahryzla si do pery. Ešte nikdy nebola v nijakej fakulte úplne sama a keď sa tak dívala na to meno, začalo jej dochádzať, aké nevídané výhody jej to ponúka.

Iba nakukne, vravela si, ničoho sa nebude dotýkať a hneď potom okamžite odíde. Nervozitou sa jej rozbúchalo srdce. Hoci vedela, že je tam úplne sama, aj tak sa pre istotu okolo seba poobzerala, stlačila kľučku na dverách a rýchlo sa prešmykla dnu. Prekvapilo ju a trochu aj sklamalo, že jeho izba sa vôbec ničím nelíši od tej jej. Posteľ, nočný stolík, stôl so stoličkou a veľká skriňa bol všetok nábytok, ktorý sa tam nachádzal. Opatrne podišla hlbšie do izby. Na nočnom stolíku bola okrem lampy iba jedna kniha – učebnica z elixírov, to Hermiona rozoznala aj z väčšej vzdialenosti. Prešla ku stolu, poprezerala si pár pergamenov, no sklamane zistila, že to boli iba práce do školy.

Nič, čo by malo aspoň niečo spoločné s temnou mágiou? čudovala sa. Šuflíky sa mu prezrieť neodvážila, tak sa jednoducho zvrtla, aby konečne odišla. Aj tak z toho mala hrozne zlý pocit nehovoriac o tom, že mala výčitky svedomia nad takým narušením súkromia. No akonáhle sa zvrtla, pohľad sa jej zastavil na skrini. Jedny dvierka boli pootvorené a takmer na ňu volali, aby nazrela dnu. Nerozhodne sa obzrela na dvere, ako keby čakala, že každú chvíľu niekto vstúpi dnu, hoci to bolo úplne absurdné. Zápas sa začal iba pred necelými desiatimi minútami. Nebola žiadna šanca, že by sa tu teraz niekto zjavil.

V chvate otvorila obidvojo dverí. Skriňa bola plná košieľ, habitov, nohavíc a iného oblečenia. Nič, čo by ju mohlo zaujímať. No potom si všimla, že na úplnom dne je položená stredne veľká kamenná nádoba. Okamžite, ako jej na na nej spočinul zrak, vedela, čo to je. Mysľomisa.

Váhala asi päť minút. Vedela, že to, čo sa chystá urobiť, sa nedá nijako ospravedlniť. Vedela, že keby to niekto spravil jej, besnila by. Pravdepodobne by toho niekoho aj napadla. No aj tak si v tom nedokázal zabrániť.

000

Ocitla sa v nejakej obrovskej miestnosti, ktorá na ňu pôsobila majestátnym dojmom. Zariadená bola starožitne vyzerajúcim nábytkom. Zdalo sa jej, že je to nejaký salón a ona nepotrebovala veľmi premýšľať, aby jej došlo, že to bol Malfoy Manor. V izbe bolo šero, takmer tma a za oknami sa rozprestierala úplná čierňava.

Tiché váhavé kroky a zvuk otvárania dverí ju trochu vystrašil. Musela si pripomenúť, že ju nikto nemôže vidieť, aby sa jej srdce znova upokojilo. Zvrtla sa. To, čo uvidela ju trochu vyviedlo z miery. Malý asi štvor nanajvýš päťročný blonďatý chlapček oblečený v modrom pyžame s potlačou metiel a ohnivých striel naboso cupital cez miestnosť. Oboma rukami pevne objímal bieleho plyšového maca a keď okolo nej prešiel, všimla si, že malé bledé líčka má mokré od sĺz. Z pohľadu na neho sa jej zovrela hruď.

Zvedavo ho nasledovala. Otvoril dvere na druhej strane izby, ale iba na malú škáročku, z ktorej prúdilo mäkké svetlo sviec. Až teraz si Hermiona uvedomila, že z tej miestnosti sa ozývajú nahnevané hlasy dvoch ľudí. Nerozumela poriadne, o čom sa hádali, pretože sa na nich nedokázala sústrediť; neustále upierala pohľad na malého Malfoya nakúkajúceho do izby. Prinútila sa zodvihnúť pohľad a cez medzeru uvidela jeho rodičov. Hádka sa stupňovala, hlasy bolo počuť čoraz zreteľnejšie, až ten krik utlo jedno výrazné zlovestné tľapnutie.

Narcissa Malfoyová mala na tvári rovnaký zhrozený výraz, ako mala v tej chvíli aj ona. Hermiona sa vydesene pozrela na malého chlapca nakúkajúceho dnu. Všetko to videl.

„Mami," plačlivo zo seba vydal a obaja jeho rodičia sa v tej chvíli otočili ich smerom.

Lucius so znechuteným výrazom na tvári odišiel niekam preč a Malfoyova matka sa so slzami v očiach prihnala k synovi. Roztvorila dvere dokorán, vzala ho na ruky a priatiahla si ho k hrudi.

„Prečo nespíš, chrobáčik?" prihovorila sa mu milým hlasom.

„Bál som sa," odpovedal jej, jeho hlas znel tlmene, ako si tváričku pritískal na matkin krk.

Narcissa si s ním sadla do kresla, pomaly ho kolísala a hladila po chrbte, šepkajúc upokojujúce slová.

„Nikdy nebuď ako tvoj otec, Draco. Nikdy," bolo to posledné, čo Hermiona počula, než sa v spomienkach preniesla ďalej.

000

„Podstrčil si jej ten denník ty?" bojazlivo a neveriacky sa spýtal Draco. Na otca upieral veľké oči naplnené zdesením.

Lucius Malfoy pokrčil ramenami. „Nebolo to také zložité."

„Ale... ale ona takmer zomrela!"

„Takí si nezaslúžia žiť, Draco."

000

„Nebola to moja vina, otec," chabo zaprostestoval trinásťročný Draco a obozretne sledoval, ako jeho otec rozzúrene pochoduje po pracovni.

Ak v jeho hlase vedela rozoznať strach ona, bola si istá, že Lucius Malfoy si je veľmi dobre vedomý toho, že jeho syn sa takmer chveje hrôzou.

„Načo som celému tímu kupoval drahé metly, keď na nich ani neviete jazdiť?" vykríkol, Draco sklopil pohľad.

„Ale Potter..." Tresk! Jeho vetu prerušila ruka dopadajúca na jeho ľavé líce.

„Nestarám sa o to, čia to bola chyba a je mi jedno, čo urobil alebo neurobil Potter. Mal si byť lepší ako on!" zasyčal.

000

„Je to pravda?"

Lucius lenivo odtrhol pohľad od rozčítaných novín. „Čo či je pravda?"

Bledovlasý mladík neisto prestúpil z nohy na nohu. „Diggory je mŕtvy a Potter vraví, že Temný pán sa vátil. Je to pravda?"

Ústa jeho otca sa roztiahli do spokojného samoľúbeho úsmevu. „Potter má tento raz výnimočne pravdu."

Draco prikývol, zvrtol sa a bez slova odišiel z miestnosti. Hermiona ho rýchlo nasledovala. Lenčo za sebou zatvoril dvere, rozbehol sa a jej dalo dosť zabrať, aby s ním dokážala držať krok. Vbehol do nejakej izby, preletel cez ňu a vošiel do kúpeľne. Kľakol si k záchodu a k Hermione doľahli zvuky dávenia.

000

Ďalšia spomienka bola z nedávneho obdobia. Ocitla sa na rokfortských toaletách, kde sa do ticha ozývali zúfalé, potláčená vzlyky. Hermiona váhavo vystúpila z tieňa. Vedela, že ju nemôže vidieť, no aj tak sa jej zdalo, že musí byť opatrná. Stál opretý o umývadlo chrbtom k nej a keď zodvihol hlavu a pohľad uprel do zrkadla, srdce sa jej zastavilo. Ako keby ju mohol vidieť...

Okolo zápästia sa jej omotala ľadovo chladná ruka a surovo ju potiahla. Najprv ju to úplne zmiatlo, obzrela sa, no nik tam nebol. Nerozumela tomu, a potom jej do došlo. Niekto z vonka sa ju snaží dostať preč zo spomienok. Niekto ju nachytal! A ona si bola takmer stopercentne istá, že to bol obyvateľ tej izby. Malfoy.

Ruky ju pevne schmatli za ramená, nekompromisne ňou trhli, priestor okolo nej sa začal rozplývať a ona sa zrazu opäť ocitla v izbe v podzemí so zúrivými očami zabárajúcimi sa do tých jej. Strach jej zovrel hrdlo a ani sa nedokázala brániť, keď ju Malfoy brutálne sotil do dverí a pritisol ju na ne.

„Ako si sa opovážila?" jačal na ňu, zúrivosť bola očividná z každého kúska jeho tela. „To tak veľmi túžiť po smrti, Grangerová?"

„Ja...ja..." Nedokázala zo seba nič dostať. A aj keby mohla v tej chvíli hovoriť, čo by mu asi tak mohla povedať? Bola to nehoda? To asi ťažko. Bolo úplne očividné, že jej vpád do jeho minulosti bol zámerný.

Zhrozene sledovala jeho tvár skrútenú nahnevanou grimasou a všimla si, ako dvíha ruku. Telo jej paralizovala hrôza, keď sa tá ruka približovala, päsť bola čoraz bližšie jej tváre a nakoniec s ohromným buchodom skončila vo dverách tesne vedľa jej hlavy.

„Vypadni odtiaľto, humusáčka, a už nikdy sa mi neopováž pripliesť do cesty!" zasyčal jej do tváre, posledný raz jej bolestivo zovrel plecia, než sa od nej s odporom odtiahol.

Hermiona sa okamžite zvrtla. Odišla, zatvorila za sebou dvera a rozplakala sa. Prvý raz sa rozplakala kvôli nepriateľovi. Kvôli Dracovi Malfoyovi.


	2. V ohni

Oheň sa šíril chodbami rýchlejšie ako infekcia. Všetci študenti sa v panike snažili čo najrýchlejšie dostať von, bežali po chladnej kamenej podlahe, dolu schodmi a von hlavnými dverami. No oheň nebol to, čo ich desilo najviac. Niekto vpustil do hradu smrťožrútov a Hermiona vedela, kto to bol.

Od toho desivého momentu, kedy si myslela, že ju Malfoy zabije za to, že sa vkradla do jeho spomienok, ho pozorovala. Všetci videli, ako veľmi sa jeho správanie zmenilo, no ona toho videla omnoho viac. Mal strach. Bol taký vydesený, až z toho bol chorý; bol paranoidný, neustále sa obzeral ponad plece, ako keby si myslel, že ho niekto prenasleduje s dýkou v ruke. Jeho gorily mu z ničoho nič odmietli ďalej slúžiť a zo svojho žiarivého prestížneho postu obávaného vodcu slizolinčanov rýchlo klesal na samé dno. Hermiona si postupne dávala všetky detaily dohromady, čakala a pozorovala jeho správanie. Bál sa, pretože mal niečo za úlohu a nebol schopný splniť ju. Hermiona však nemala potuchy, čo za úloha to je. Až doteraz.

Zdalo sa, že napokon predsa len uspel. Nemohla povedať, že si je stopercentne istá, že to bol on vzhľadom na to, že nemala žiadne preukázateľné dôkazy, no akosi to vycítila. Možno jej šiesty zmysel jej to napovedal a ona mu vcelku dôverovala, ale aj napriek tomu tam zostalo to jedno zrnko pochybnosti. Alebo že by to bola skôr nádej?

Či už to bolo tak alebo onak, potrebovala to vedieť. Nevedela prečo, ale musela zistiť, či to bol on, či je ten chlapec, ktorého spoznala v jeho spomienkach, naozaj nadobro preč. Ten chlapec, ktorý videl svojho otca udrieť matku, ktorý bol zhrozený tým, že Lucius takmer spôsobil smrť Ginny Weasleyovej, ktorý sa tak veľmi bál návratu Voldemorta... ktorý tak zúfalo nariekal na záchodoch. Chlapec, takmer muž, ktorému sa v očiach zjavilo znechutenie, keď Crouch prezlečený za Moodyho mučil pavúka.

Vedela, že Harry a Ron utekali s profesormi, aby sa pokúsili ochrániť hrad a keď bežala začmudenými chodbami, dúfala, že sa ju nerozhodnú ísť hľadať. Prehľadávala zámok kúsok po kúsku a pripadala si šialená, pretože veľmi dobre vedela, aké nebezpečenstvá tam na ňu číhajú a aj tak sa od toho nedokázala odhovoriť. A potom ich zbadala. Crabbe a Goyle vychádzali z miestnosti najvyššej potreby, za nimi rýchlo, ale takmer porazenecky, kráčal Draco.

Mala šťastie, že si od nich držal rozumný odstup. Ukrytá vo výklenku okna počkala, kým odídu robustní slizolinčania a keď okolo nej prechádzal on, vstúpila mu do cesty.

Zarazene zastal a omráčene na ňu zízal. Nebola si istá, či je taký šokovaný tým, že tam skutočne je alebo tým, že na neho nemieri prútikom.

„Bol si to ty?" vyhŕkla skôr, než prehovoril on.

„Čo tu robíš, Grangerová?" zasyčal na ňu, na tvári zlovestná grimasa.

„Bol si to ty?" zopakovala svoju otázku, tento raz hlasnejšie.

Malfoy sa vyľakane otočil a díval sa smerom, kadiaľ odišli Crabbe s Goyleom. Nasupene ju schmatol za zápästie a ťahal ju naspäť k miestnosti najvyššej potreby, z ktorej sálal oheň. Rýchlo prešli okolo nej a zahli za roh.

„Čo tu, do šľaka, robíš, humusáčka? Omrzel ťa život? Rokfort je plný smrťožrútov!"

„Ja viem," vyhlásila a odvážne sa mu zadívala do očí. „Bol si to ty? Pustil si ich do hradu?"

Mlčal, iba ju prepaľoval intenzívnym a veľmi nahnevaným pohľadom, kým jej neprestával drviť zápästie.

„Musel to urobiť niekto zvnútra. Obaja vieme, že Crabbe s Goyleom niečoho takého nie sú schopní, ale ty... ty na to inteligenciu máš."

Zazrel na ňu.

„Kvôli tomuto si bol taký vydesený? Bál si sa, že neprídeš na to, ako ich dostať dnu?"

V očiach sa mu zjavilo zlovestné zablýskanie a jej sa zrazu zasekol dych v hrdle. Mala pocit, že prekročila pomyselnú hranicu. Malfoy už začínal otvárať ústa, no nikdy sa nedozvedela, čo jej chcel povedať, pretože vtedy sa za nimi ozval ohlušujúci výbuch. Zem pod nimi sa zatriasla, Draco jej pustil ruku a bežal sa pozrieť, čo sa stalo. Hermiona utekala za ním, ale nemusela ísť ďaleko. Stál kúsok za rohom a díval sa na spúšť, ktorú spôsobil výbuch komnaty najvyššej potreby. Nebola žiadna možnosť, že by sa odtiaľ dostali touto cestou.

Otočil sa k nej. Jeho pohľad ju pálil na pokožke viac ako teplo, ktoré sálalo z plameňov pred nimi.

„Sprostá humusáčka! Vidíš, čo si spôsobila? Keby nebolo teba, nebol by som tu uviazol!"

Boli tam samozrejme iné možnosti, ako sa odtiaľ dostať, no Hermiona mlčala. Zízala na to, ako sa oheň rozširuje ich smerom. Čudné však bolo, že oranžové plamene k nim postupovali rýchlejšie, než bolo normálne. Oveľa rýchlejšie. Bol to nejaký magický oheň?

„Rýchlo, okamžite sa odtiaľto musíme dostať preč," povedal, zvrtol sa a začal bežať preč od nej. Keď si však všimol, že ho nenasleduje, otočil sa a nechápavo na ňu zízal.

„Čo to robíš?" vykríkol, hnev a zmätok počuteľný v jeho hlase. No ona sa nepohla, pretože bola úplne šokovaná, paralizovaná. Ak toto všetko urobil on, tak potom... je tu vôbec ešte nejaká nádej?

"Grangerová! Si hluchá? Musíš ujsť, lebo inak prisahám, že ťa zabijem ja sám!" Bežal k nej, hoci si sám nevedel vysvetliť, prečo to robí, schmatol ju za ruku, trhol ňou a prinútil ju utekať s ním.

Nechala sa ním vliecť a o niekoľko minút neskôr jej došlo, že kráčajú smerom k astronomickej veži. Keď vystúpili až na samý vrchol, okamžite ju pustil, ako keby ho mal dotyk jej pokožky nakaziť.

„Neodpovedal si mi," pripomenula mu, v tichosti sa čudujúc, čo robia tu hore. Ako sa odtiaľto dostanú?

„Chceš počuť moju odpoveď, Grangerová?" opýtal sa nebezpečne tichým hlasom.

Prikývla.

„Urobil som to. To ja som vpustil smrťožrútov do hradu. Šťastná?"

Ani v najmenšom. Sklamanie a zvláštna bodavá bolesť sa prehnali jej telom ako novládateľný hurikán. Takže to bola pravda. Bola hlúpa aj kvôli tej malinkej omrvinke nádeje, ktorú v sebe nezmyselne živila. Zodvihla k nemu hlavu a náhle zistila, že sa k nej priblížil oveľa viac, než bolo u neho prirodzené.

„Ty si jednoducho nedáš pokoj, však?"

Kráčal ďalej k nej a ona pomaly ustupovala. Začala z toho mať veľmi zlý pocit. Tragikomické na tom bolo to, že báť sa začala až teraz.

„Stále musíš strkať ten svoj malý humusácky nos tam, kam nepatrí."

Ďalší krok vpred, ďalšie ustúpenie dozadu.

„Všetko potrebuješ vedieť, nemôžeš si pomôcť. Nebolo to vždy tak?" zaliečavo sa spýtal a ona sa obzrela za seba. Bola tak blízko okraja.

„Nebuď ako tvoj otec, Draco. Nikdy," podarilo sa jej povedať tichým pevným hlasom aj napriek tomu, že sa priam triasla strachom.

Z pohľadu na jeho tvár vedela, že tie slová spoznal. Takmer na chlp presne zopakovala to, čo mu kedysi povedala matka. Jeho črty na chvíľu ovládol šok, no potom mu pohol perami arogantný úškrn.

„Zbohom, Grangerová," ticho vyslovil a spravil ďalší krok k nej.

Oči sa jej rozšírili hrôzou nad tým poznaním. Potom už stačilo iba jedno postrčenie bledej elegantnej ruky. V panike vykríkla, zúfalo ho zdrapila za rukáv, ako umieráčik začula zapraskanie a s kusom čiernej látky jeho školského habitu v ruke padala do ničoty. Videla, že sa nahol ponad okraj a díval sa, ako padá.


	3. Odňaté spomienky

Hermiona sa prebrala do temnoty. Pokúsila sa pohnúť, no keď sa konečne vyštverala na kolená, nedostala sa ďaleko. V tme sa ozvalo zarinčanie reťazí a nekompromisná sila ju hodila spät k chladnej stene. Hlavu jej išlo od toho búšenia vo vnútri rozhodiť. To utrpenie bolo také veľké, až prehlušilo bolesť prúdiacu z ostatných rán po celom tele. Nepamätala si, čo presne sa stalo, no spomínala si na bitku. Tak veľa smrťožrútov a tak málo členov Rádu! Už nemusela viac premýšľať nad tým, čo sa si stalo. Vzhľadom na prostredie, kde sa nachádzala, jej začínalo byť jasné, že ju dostali. Odvliekli ju so sebou a teraz sa pravdepodobne dohadujú, ako ju budú mučiť. Žalúdok sa jej vzbúril. Bože, ako vydrží mučenie?

V zámke zaštrkotal kľúč, v tom nekonečnom tichu to znelo ako ozvena obrovského zvonu odrážajúca sa od stien,ktorá sa jej s mučivou fatálnosťou zarývala do uší. Bolo to ohlušujúce a zlovestné, predzvesť niečoho strašného. Od strachu sa jej neovládateľne roztiasli ruky uväznené v okovách a oči sa naplnili slzami čistej hrôzy. Nemala šancu. Vedela, že odtiaľto, nech sa už nachádzala kdekoľvek, sa pravdepodobne nikdy nedostane. Minimálne určite nie živá.

Miestnosť naplnilo zavŕzganie, dvere sa roztvorili a svetlo z lampáša slabo oslvetlilo miestnosť. Tak, ako Hermiona predpokladala, nebolo tam absolútne nič. Nijaký nábytok, žiadne svietniky na stenách - nič. Dokázala rozoznať človeka držaceho lampáš. Mal na sebe čierny habit, no to bolo všetko, čo mohla vidieť. Svetlo držal príliš nízko na to, aby mu videla do tváre.

Postava vošla do vnútra, zatvorila za sebou dvere, zamkla a postavila lampáš na zem. Keď sa pevným hlasom ozvalo zaklínadlo a miestnosť osvetlili desiatky sviec, ktoré sa im rozhoreli nad hlavami, poľahky rozoznala čarodejníkovu totožnosť.

"Ty?" vydýchla, ohromujúci strach sa zrazu začal miesiť s narastajúcim hnevom. Takže ju bude mučiť Malfoy? Prečo to musí byť zo všetkých ľudí práve on? Nestačí, že ju zohodil z astronomickej veže? Nie je to pre neho dosť? Naozaj jej túži tak veľmi ublížiť, že sa podujme na jej mučenie?

Neodpovedal jej, dokonca sa na ňu ani nepozrel. Vlastne sa jej zdalo, ako keby sa zámerne vyhýbal pohľadu na ňu. Možno mu bola taká odporná, že sa na ňu nezniesol ani pozerať. Zrejme veľmi ľutoval, že sa jej ten pád podarilo prežiť a teraz chce dokončiť, čo začal pred tromi rokmi.

Mlčky sledovala, ako vybral niečo z vrecka nohavíc. Jednoduchým kúzlom tú vec zväčšil a ona sa rozčarovane dívala na kamennú misu - Malfoyovu misľomisu. Tú, ktorú pred mnohým časom neoprávnene použila.

"Čo...?" sťažka prehltla. "Čo to robíš?"

Pozrel na ňu s tvrdým výrazom na tvári. "Zmĺkni, Grangerová. Aspoň raz v živote sa na nič nepýtaj a jednoducho buď ticho!"

Namieril na ňu prútik. Hermionine oči sa v hrôze rozšírili, zmocnila sa jej číra panika.

Odoberal jej spomienky. Omámene sledovala, ako prechádza v jej mysli od jednej udalosti k druhej, odstraňuje jej ich z hlavy a ukladá do svojej mysľomisy. Najprv nechápala, čo to má znamenať, prečo to robí... a keď zistila, ktoré spomienky jej berie, bola dokonca ešte zmätenejšia. Vymazával všetko, čo malo akýkoľvek súvis s Rádom, s plánmi proti smrťožrútom a Voldemortovi... čokoľvek, čo by im mohlo byť užitočné!

No potom narazil na niečo, čo nikdy nemal vidieť. _Nie!_ kričalo na neho jej vedomie, no on ju ignoroval. _Tam nie! Neopováž sa!_ Nepočúval ju. Možno jej chcel vrátiť to, čo mu kedysi urobila ona. Bolo by to iba férové, no to neznamenalo, že je s tým spokojná.

000

Rýchlo odišla z jeho izby a zatresla za sebou dvere. Plakala a ešte stále sa chvela strachom. Pritisla si ruku na ústa, aby tlmila vzlyky, no aj tak to v konečnom dôsledku veľmi nepomohlo. Zvraštené čelo priložila na hladké drevené dvere.

"Je mi to tak ľúto," zašepkala, odtiahla sa od dverí a utekala preč.

000

"Viem, že to bol on," nenávistne zasyčal Harry a obzeral sa, aby zazrel na Malfoya prichádzajúceho do Veľkej siene.

Ron horlivo prikývol a na tvári sa mu usadil znechutený výraz. "Vyzerá to presne ako jeho práca. Za to, čo spravil Kate, aby si zaslúžil..."

"Ron!" netrpezlivo ho prerušila Hermiona. "Ani neviete, či to bol on!"

"A nie je to jasné?" zlovestne vyhŕkol červenovlasý čarodejník naproti nej.

"Prečo by chcel Kate ublížiť? Nemyslím si, že by jej dal ten náhrdelník on..."

"Preskočilo ti?"

No Hermiona ho už nepočúvala. Pozerala sa, ako sa Harry postavil od stola s odhodlaným výrazom na tvári. "Tak to zistime hneď teraz!"

"Harry, čo chceš robiť?" vystrašene vyhŕkla, keď sa jej priateľ rýchlym krokom vybral za odchádzajúcim Malfoyom. "Harry, nie!"

000

"Ty si urobil čo?" rozzúrene vykríkla a dívala sa na sklonenú čiernovlasú hlavu.

"Ja... nevedel som, čo je to za kúzlo," opatrne vyslovil Harry a zložil si hlavu do dlaní.

"Sectumsempra? Vieš vôbec, čo si mu spôsobil?" kričala.

"Viem!" tento raz vykríkol aj Harry. "Bol som tam, videl som to! Ale nie je to tak, že som to chcel urobiť. Iba som nevedel, čo to kúzlo robí!"

"A napriek tomu si ho použil? Čo máš vôbec v hlave, Harry?"

Šľahol po nej nahnevaným pohľadom. "Prečo ho tak brániš?"

"Nebránim," odmerane odvetila. "Ale to, čo si urobil, je jednoducho odporné."

000

Za oknami sa rozprestrela noc a Hermiona sa prikradla k dvojkrídlovým dverám nemocničného krídla. Pootvorila ich, vstúpila dnu a ukryla sa v tmavom kúte. O tri postele ďalej od nej ležal blondiak s viditeľnými reznými ranami na tvári a rukách. Vedela, že ich mal po celom tele, no biela plachta jej nedovolila vidieť viac.

Potichu si vzdychla a smutne na neho pár minút hľadela. Náhle sa však pomrvil a niečo zamrmlal. Hermiona zdesene stuhla, zvrtla sa a čo najtichšie sa vykradla späť na chodbu. Rozbehla sa do svojej fakulty.

000

"Hermiona?" oslovil ju Harryho hlas. Zodvihla pohľad a zaborila ho do jeho unavených očí. "Už je čas."

Prikývla. "Viem."

Nechal ju samu. Vedel, že pred tým vždy potrebovala byť chvíľku sama. Oni všetci to potrebovali. Z vnútorného vrecka habitu vytiahla kúsok látky. Po toľkom čase bol už taký špinavý, že sotva pripomínal niekdajšiu čiernu farbu, no nevedela sa donútiť vyprať ho. Pevne ho zovrela v rukách a zatvorila oči.

"Nebuď tam. Prosím, nebuď tam," zašepkala, látku znova poskladala a vložila ju späť do vrecka na svojom habite. Vstala, aby sa vybrala v ústrety nebezpečenstvu tak ako mnohokrát predtým.

000

Precitla. Zúrivo mrkala viečkami, kým sa jej pohľad úplne nevyjasnil a ona mohla zaostriť na Malfoya.

"Nemal si nijaké právo," rozhorčene zamrmlala.

Zdalo sa jej, že na ňu pozerá s veľmi čudným výrazom na tvári, no trvalo to tak krátko, až pochybovala, či to bolo vôbec skutočné. "A to mi hovoríš ty?" posmešne sa spýtal.

"Prečo si to urobil?" nerozumela. "Prečo by si robil niečo také?"

"Už raz ťa tvoja zvedavosť doviedla príliš blízko smrti, Grangerová. Nechceš pokúšať osud dvakrát, však nie?" zapriadol medovým hlasom, v chvate zmenšil mysľomisu, strčil si ju dovrecka a vyšiel z miestnosti. Spolu s ním odišlo aj posledné svetlo a ona zostala uväznená v tme.


	4. Legilimencia

Bolel ju každý jeden, aj ten úplne najmenší sval v tele. Tušila, že prešlo niekoľko hodín, odkedy od nej odišli rozzúrení smrťožrúti. Vďaka Malfoyovi im nemala čo povedať a oni sa to napokon dozvedeli aj sami, keď na ňu použili legilimenciu. Jediné jej šťastie, že ju nezabili hneď, lebo pre nich nebolo užitočná, bolo, že je Hermiona Grangerová. Mohla by pre nich fungovať ako návnada, ale keďže sa Voldemort nenachádzal nikde na dosah, aby rozhodol, čo s ňou, museli na neho počkať.

Stála opretá o stenu, kam ju pred pár hodinami pripútali a snažila sa nemyslieť na to, aká je ubolená, smädná a hladná. Zatvorila oči. Odmietala neplakať, pretože aj tak vedela, že plač jej nepomôže; vtedy sa v zámke znova ozvalo zašramotanie kľúča. Zovrelo jej všetky vnútornosti. Chcú ju znova mučiť? Prečo? Už predsa zistili, že nič nevie! Očami rozšírenými hrôzou sa snažila preklenúť tmu. Dvere sa otvorili, najprv ju oslepilo mäkké svetlo a potom zazrela Malfoyovu tvár. Rýchlo za sebou zatvoril, podišiel k nej a skúmavo sa na ňu zahľadel.

„Do pekla!" uniklo mu z pevne zovretých pier. Zamračil sa na ňu a zacelil jej dve veľké rezné rany na kľúčnej kosti a pár siniek na lícach. Ona ho iba mlčky pozerala, nechávajúc si svoje otázky pre seba. Už jej predsa raz povedal, aby sa ho prestala pýtať.

Znova zodvihol prútik, no tento raz ho nenamieril na ňu. Hermiona neveriacky hľadela na jeho tvár, kým jej sústredene dával prútikom dole magické okovy. Keď bola konečne voľná, ruky jej spadli pozdĺž tela ako mŕtve údy handrovej bábiky. Pokúsila sa nimi pohnúť, aby si mohla pomasírovať ubolené a stuhnuté zápästia, ale nič sa neudialo. Svaly ju odmietali poslúchať.

Zodvihla hlav a bezmocne sa pozrela na Malfoya. Ten na ňu hľadel s niečím, čo bolo skoro veľmi podobné ľútosti, ale Hermiona v jeho očiach identifikovala aj niečo iné. Niečo, čo bolo oveľa zreteľnejšie. Tušila, že to bol strach. Možno mala byť prekvapená, ale strach bol už súčasťou jej života tak dlho, že jej prišlo prirodzené, keď ho cítil aj niekto ako Draco Malfoy.

Pristúpil k nej, uchopil jednu jej ruku svojimi a kým ju jemne masíroval, vysveľoval jej, ako sa má dostať z domu a ich pozemku. Potom ruky vymenil a Hermiona na neho stále iba ohromene hľadela, načúvajúc jeho slovám. Nedokázala sa rozhodnúť, čo ju šokovolo viac. Bolo to to, že jej vysvetľoval, ako utiecť alebo fakt, že sa jej naozaj dotýkal?

Zrazu ju bez varovania potiahol za ruku a ťahal za sebou ku dverám.

"Poď," prikázal jej, "musíme sa ponáhľať."

Nestihla ani prikývnuť a už sa za ním poslušne potkýnala, kým ju viedol spleťou zatuchnutých tmavých chodieb podzemia. Keď konečne vyšli na prízemie, pre Hermionine oči navyknuté na temnotu to bol šok. Dala si ruku pred tvár, aby si zatienila oči.

Kráčali, alebo skôr bežali, pretože Malfoy sa jej nebol ochotný prispôsobiť, po dlhej chodbe, na konci ktorej boli obrovské presklené dvere na terasu. Pár metrov od tých dvier Draco zastal a vtiahol ju do nejakej miestnosti.

"Pamätáš si, ako sa dostaneš k miestu, odkiaľ sa môžeš premiestniť?" spýtal sa jej pošepky.

Hoci bola Hermiona stále mierne dezorientovaná, na smrť unavená a dobitá, mlčy prikývla na znak toho, že si to zapamätala.

"Dobre," hlesol a vzdychol si. "Budeš tam musieť bežať. Viem, že si unavená, ale neviem, ako dlho bude dom prázdny, takže..."

Hermiona znova prikývla a rozšírenými očami mu hľadela do tváre. Bolo to vôbec skutočné? Chcela sa ho opýtať, prečo to robí, no vedela, že by jej neodpovedal. Takže iba brala, čo sa jej núkalo a nevŕtala sa v tom príliš. Siahol po kľučke, otvoril dvere a vykukol na chodbu. Keď sa k nej znova otočil, zdalo sa jej, akoby na chvíľu zaváhal, no napokon siahol do vrecka habitu a vytiahol odtiaľ prútik. Jej prútik! Vrhla sa k nemu a akonáhle sa dotkla toho dôverne známeho kúska dreva, zabrnelo jej v tele, keď ňou prešla dôverná energia. Obaja vyšli z miestnosti na chodbu.

"Choď," stručne jej prikázal a rukou ukázal na dvere na terasu.

Hermiona sa zvrtla, urobila pár krokov a načiahla sa po kľučke, ale potom sa zarazila a ruku stiahla. Otočila sa a vrátila sa pár krokov späť.

"Ďakujem," zašepkala a nerozhodne tam postávala. Vedela, že musela ísť, že musela byť rýchla a čo najnenápadnejšia, ale ona tam len stála vedomá si toho, že je na voľnom a dobre viditeľnom priestranstve a každou sekundou, čo tam na neho nepohnute zíza, si koleduje o dolapenie.

"Choď už, Grangerová," popohnal ju na nahnevaným hlasom, no ona v ňom akosi spoznala chvenie, ktoré jej spôsobilo na tele zimomriavky. Nespúšťal z nej oči.

"Nebudeš...? Nebudeš mať z toho...?"

"Viem sa o seba postarať," presvedčivo povedal skôr, než mohla dokončiť vetu.

Prikývla. Akú inú odpoveď vlastne čakala? A ak by povedal, že ho teraz zrejme čaká cruciatus alebo niečo horšie, čo by urobila? Vrátila by sa tam? Vrátila by sa znova do podzemia, do svojej mučiarne? Bola rada, že jeho odpoveď bola taká, aká bola.

Hermiona sa už chcela otočiť a konečne sa odtiaľ dostať preč, no vtedy si plne uvedomila, že drží v ruke prútik. A že s ním môže urobiť čokoľvek. Vybrala sa k nemu a rýchlo ho zatlačila naspäť do neznámej miestnosti. Tušila, že sa jej to podarilo iba preto, lebo ho prekvapila. Inak by nemala najmenšiu šancu.

„Čo to, do šľaka, robíš?" zlovestne zasyčal, stopa paniky v jeho hlase bola dosť zreteľná aj pre ňu.

„Legilimens!" vyslovila tichým, no pevným hlasom.

Musela vedieť, prečo to všetko robí, hoci si nerobila veľké nádeje, že sa jej podarí dostať sa mu do hlavy. No on ju nechal! Veľmi dobre vedela, že Malfoy oklumenciu ovláda a určite je v nej oveľa lepší, než ona v legilimencii, takže si bola vedomá toho, že keby len trochu chcel, nemala by proti nemu šancu. Ale necítila žiadne zábrany, nemusela prekonávať jeho odpor, ktorý by aj tak nebola zdolala.

_Dovolil_ jej prezrieť si jeho myšlienky! Nemala tušenia prečo, no v tej chvíli sa vážne nestarala.

000

„Možno by sme mali pritlačiť k stene tú malú humusácku suku," premýšľal nahlas Crabbe a Draco sledoval, ako Goyle horlivo prikývol.

„Aj tak si o to koleduje už od prvého ročníka."

Draco zaťal zuby. Nahlas si odfrkol. „Ona za tie problémy nestojí."

„Problémy?"

„Nemyslíš si, že riaditeľ si nevšimne, ak zmizne jeho obľúbená šprtka, že nie?" zatiahol a arogantne nadvihol jedno obočie.

000

Krok po krôčiku sa k nej približoval, z vrecka na habite nepozorovane vytiahol prútik. Odvrátil tvár a zamumlal zaklínadlo. Nevšimla si to. Samozrejme, že si to nevšimla, na to bola príliš vydesená!

„Zbohom, Grangerová!" ticho vyslovil a strčil do nej. Skôr, ako sa preklopila cez zábradlie, zbadal v jej očiach výraz číreho zdesenie.

Rýchlo sa predklonil, sústredil sa na kúzlo a nespustil ju z pohľadu ani na stotinu sekundy. Metlu nasmeroval presne vedľa nej, no bolo ťažké uržať krok s rýchlosťou jej pádu. Videl, ako sa po nej začala zúfalo načahovať, no nedosiahla. Prižmúril oči, cítil, ako sa mu na čele vytvorili kropaje potu. Už len pár metrov a zabije sa! _No tak, Grangerová, chyť sa jej!_ opakoval si stále dokola.

000

"Idem sa pozrieť, či je niekto aj na poschodí," ponúkol sa Draco, nečakal na otcov súhlas a vybehol hore schodmi. Akonáhle im bol z dohľadu, strhol si masku. Vedel, že žena s mužom, ktorí teraz ležali mŕtvi na podlahe vo svojej obývačke, mali dve malé dcéry. Nemohol dovoliť, aby sa k nim dostali prví.

Prehľadával izbu za izbou, bol si istý, že tam boli, iba sa niekam schovali. Keď ich konečne našiel, srdce sa mu vzrušene rozbúchalo. Natiahol k nim ruku, no obe sa vystrašene odtiahli.

„Nebojte sa," prihovoril sa im. Mohli mať tak sedem alebo osem rokov. Boli to dvojičky. „Dostanem vás odtiaľto, sľubujem."

„Draco, našiel si niekoho?" ozval sa jeho otec z prízemia.

„Nie! Všetko som prezrel, nik tu nie je."

000

„Čo spravíme teraz?" spýtal sa Draco pri večeri, do úst si vložil kúsok mäsa a pomaly, lenivo prežúval.

Jeho otec lebadolo pokrčil plecami. „To nezáleží na mne, ale na Temnom pánovi. Samozrejme, on rozhodne, čo s ňou urobíme, ale myslím si, že ak nič nevie, nebude nám viac na nič. Ale je podozrivé, že sme nič nenašli..."

„Takže ju zabijete?"

„Prirodzene."

Stisk ruky, v ktorej držal pohár povážlivo zosilnel. „Iste. A kedy sa Temný pán vráti?"

„Zajtra."

Pohár s hlasným pukotom praskol.

000

Odklonila prútik a odvrátila pohľad. Nechcela, aby videl slzy vďaky a dojatia, ktorá sa jej práve natlačili do očí. Párkrát naprázdno preglgla a zamrkala, snažiac dať sa dokopy.

„Poď so mnou," zašepkala hlasom, ktorý nespoznávala.

„Nemôžem."

„Ale..."

„Nie! Neodídem, Grangerová," dôrazne povedal a ona k nemu zodvihla hlavu. Prikývla. Možno mu nerozumela, ale rešpektovala ho. Musela. Napokon, zachránil jej život a to nie iba raz. „A teraz choď."

Nemala na výber a ani tam dlhšie nechcela a nemohla zostať. Zvrtla sa, opatrne vyšla z miesnosti a kráčala k balkónovým dverám.

"Dávaj si pozor."

Zamrazilo ju. Bolo to povedané tak potichu, tak jemne, že takmer pochybovala, že si to nevymyslela. Znovu sa k nemu otočila. Z nejakých nevysvetliteľných dôvodov mala chuť rozbehnúť sa a skočiť mu do náručia. Len tak. Skoro ako keby bola schopná vycítitiť, že to potrebuje. Alebo to možno tak zúfalo potrebovala ona a toto mala byť len zásterka. Tak či onak, jej zdravému rozumu sa aj tak tá myšlienka priečila. Samozrejme, že nič také neurobila. Možno to bude niekedy v živote ľutovať, ale v tej chvíli sa príliš bála jeho a najmä svojej reakcie, nech by už bola akákoľvek.

"Ty tiež," konečne vyslovila.

Videla, ako Dracova tvár nepochopiteľne stvrdla, pevne zovrel pery a prikývol. „Urobím, čo bude v mojich silách." Potom sa otočil, začal kráčať naprieč dlhou chodbou a ona sa rozbehla v ústrety slobode.


	5. Na dne našich duší

V rukách zúrivo žmolila kúsok špinavej látky, kým sedela na lavici svedkov. Keď konečne ohlásili prestávku, Hermiona vyskočila z lavice ako prvá a vypadla odtiaľ. Mala pocit, že ak okamžite neodíde, od nervozity sa povracia. Harrymu a Weasleyovcom vysvetlila, že nemôže zostať a vyšla z budovy ministerstva. Aj tak tam nemala čo robiť. Ona už vypovedala, dokonca im prepožičala svoje spomienky. Vďaka legilimencii, ktorú na Malfoya použila, mala v hlave okrem svojej aj tú jeho minulosť. Aurorom trvalo niekoľko dní, počas ktorých ich študovali, aby s konečnou platnosťou vyhlásili, že nie sú umelo vytvorené, ale skutočné.

Na chvíľu bola dokonca rada, že jej tie spomienky zobrali. Na väčšinu z toho, čo od nej chceli, spomínala s bolesťou v srdci, no niektoré z tých spomienok jej pomohli prežiť to vojnové šialenstvo. Bez niektorých z nich by nebola tým, čím je teraz.

Urobila všetko, čo bolo v jej silách, aby mu pomohla dosiahnuť aspoň kúsok spravodlivosti. Nezachránil len ju, ale aj tie dve malé dievčatká a možno zachránil oveľa viac ľudí, než by si mohla myslieť. Možno dokonca zachránil viac čarodejníkov, ako zabil. Museli to predsa vziať do úvahy! No v tejto chvíli na to už nemala vplyv. Zostávalo jej iba trpezlivo čakať a čakať na rozodnutie Wizengamotu, hoci sa vôbec netýkalo jej, bolo ako čakanie na smrť.

Do očí sa jej natlačili slzy zúfalstva a ona si ich nahnevane zotrela. Za posledných šesť rokov sa už naplakala viac než dosť. S plačom jednoducho skončila! Chodidlá si oprela o kraj drevenej lavičky, na ktorej sedela a kolená pritiahla k hrudi. Bola v parku v centre mesta. V súdnej sieni už nedokázala dlhšie vydržať, ale domov ísť tiež nemohla. Jej rodičia boli ešte v Austrálii - nechcela ich vziať domov, kým nebude definitívne po všetkom – a zostať v tom prázdnom, na zbláznenie tichom dome, by ju určite pripravilo o rozum. Sem chodievala často, odkedy sa skončila vojna a opäť bolo bezpečné bezcieľne sa potuľovať, kdekoľvek sa jej zapáčilo. Bolo to skvelé miesto v časoch, ako bol napríklad tento. Potretovala byť sama, no nechcela sedieť v jednej izbe a zízať do steny. Tu všade vládol ruch, deti sa hrali na pieskovisku, zamilované páriky sa prechádzali po štrkových chodníkoch... stále sa niečo dialo, no napriek tomu sa tam cítila v pokoji a sama, pretože si ju nikto nevšímal. Nikto ju nevyrušoval.

Náhle však v diaľke zbadala vysokú postavu odetú v čiernej košeli a nohaviciach, so žiarivými, takmer bielymi vlasmi. Srdce jej vzlietlo v hrudi kamsi do výšin a v hrdle navrela hrča. Pre Merlina! Mala chuť vyskočiť z lavičky a rozbehnúť sa k nemu, no zabránila si v tom. To by predsa nedávalo zmysel. Miesto toho sa bláznivo zaškerila a rukou si zakryla ústa, aby to nevidel. Znova sa jej rozmazal pohľad, no tento raz to neboli slzy zúfalstva, ale úľavy.

Čakala, kým k nej príde a sledovala ho bystrými očami. Bol tak hrozne iný! Nemohla uveriť tomu, že takáto obrovská zmena sa udiala iba v priebehu pár hodín. Ruky mal ležérne zastrčené vo vreckách nohavíc, pery úplne uvoľnené, jeho postoj bol asi po prvý raz, odkedy dospel, zbavený akéhokoľvek napätia. Až teraz mala možnosť všimnúť si, aké plné sú jeho pery, tak veľmi odlišné od pevne zovretých úst Draca Malfoya spred troch rokov, keď ju zachránil pred istou smrťou v želároch Malfoy Manoru.

Mlčky k nej podišiel a sadol si vedľa nej na lavičku.

„Takže ťa pustili," ozvala sa Hermiona po chvíli príjemného ticha, kedy si iba užívala sedieť vedľa neho bez čo i len štipky strachu.

„Áno. Vraj jedna hnedovlasá čarodejnica trvala na samostatnom súdnom procese."

Hermiona sa takmer začervenala. Nebola zasa až taká dotieravá! Alebo bola? Pokrčila plecami. „Dlhovala som ti to," jednoducho povedala. Veď to napokon bola pravda. On jej zachránil život, to minimum, čo mohla pre neho urobiť ona, bolo nedovoliť, aby za svoje chyby a chyby svojich rodičov zaplatil viac, ako bolo primerané. A podľa jej názoru bolo dostatočným trestom už len to, že musel celý život žiť v strachu o svoj život a život svojej mamy.

„Takže, aký je rozsudok?"

„Zbavený všetkých obvinení," odvetil jej s niečím, čo sa priveľmi podobalo radosti, v hlase.

„Úplne?" prekvapene zvolala. Samozrejme, bolo to iba férové, ale aj tak nepredpokladala, že členovia Wizengamotu budú takí chápaví. Okrem toho, Malfoyovci vo všeobecnosti neboli medzi čarodejníkmi veľmi obľúbení.

„Úplne. Okrem tvojho svedectva dosť zavážil aj fakt, že sa za mňa prihovoril Potter," zachmúrene povedal a to posledné slovo zo seba vyprskol, skoro ako keby to bola nadávka.

Hermiona takmer stratila reč. Otočila sa k nemu s rozšírenými očami. „Harry... on... naozaj?"

Malfoy prikývol a ona sa usmiala.

Hermiona ho prosila a prosila, aby trochu zaťahal za nitky a dosiahol pre Draca najmiernejší trest, aký je možný, no Harry ju zakaždým odbyl tým, že porota je spravodlivá a každý dostane len to, čo si zaslúži. Ale napokon mu predsa len pomohol! Za toto musí svojho priateľa poriadne vyobjímať. Vedela, že to neurobil preto, že by na Malfoya zmenil názor, ale kvôli nej... a tiež preto, lebo jej Malfoy zachránil život, no v konečnom dôsledku na jeho dôvodoch aj tak nezáležalo.

„Ako si vedel, že som tu?" zaujímala sa.

„Pani Weasleyová mi to povedala."

Ach, zlatá pani Weasleyová! Ona jediná jej naozaj rozumela. Hermiona vedela, že to bolo preto, lebo nikdy neodsudzovala. Nikdy nikoho nezavrhla a nikdy nedovolila predsudkom zatieniť jej úsudok. Dokonca Ginny mala voči Hermioninmu správaniu výhrady. Nebolo to preto, lebo chcela pri procese Malfoyovi pomôcť, Ginny vedela, že to bola správna vec, bolo to kvôli tomu, z akých pohnútok – tých skrytých - to Hermiona robila. No napriek jej nesúhlasu sa na ňu Hermiona nehnevala. Ani ju nežiadala, aby sa ju pokúsila pochopiť, pretože ona sama to nechápala.

V prvom rade ju pálila na jazyku otázka: _Prečo si prišiel hneď po procese za mnou?_ No príliš sa obávala odpovede, aby sa to spýtala, hoci to bolo absurdné. Po tom, čo všetko za posledných šesť rokov prežila, bolo nezmyselné, aby sa bála odpovede na nejakú hlúpu otázku. Napriek tomu sa miesto toho spýtala: „Čo teraz? Čo budeš robiť?"

Mlčal a z výrazu jeho tváre mohla povedať, že nad jej otázkou sústredene premýšľa. Možno si myslela, že mal na takéto plány dosť času, pretože na súdny proces čakal týždeň v Azkabane a určite nebolo veľa vecí, ktoré by tam mohol robiť, no potom jej napadlo, že pravdepodobne ani nedúfal, že sa dostane von. Jeho nepripravenosť bola teda celkom pochopiteľná.

„Najbližšie týždne budem asi dosť zaneprázdnený," povedal napokon. „Ale ak máš na mysli, čo budem robiť celkovo, tak neviem. Určite chcem dokončiť školu a potom... uvidím."

Prikývla. Ona tiež nemala potuchy, čo bude v živote robiť. Keď je človek vo vojne, zdá sa zbytočné premýšľať nad tým, pretože nehľadiac na to, ako veľmi dúfate v dobrý koniec, naozaj skôr rátate so smrťou, než s čímkoľvek iným. „Prečo vravíš, že budeš tieto týždne zaneprázdnený?"

„Ministerstvo bude prehľadávať náš dom, keďže tam istý čas býval Temný pán. Rátam s tým, že nám určite pár vecí skonfiškujú a ja mám v pláne vedieť o každej jednej veci, ktorú nám vezmú. Okrem toho, mama zrejme bude potrebovať moju pomoc... a možno nielen moju."

„Tvoja mama?" spýtala sa Hermiona s nadvihnutým obočím. „Oni ju pustia?"

„Súdili ju hneď po mne. Dostala dva roky domáceho väzenia spolu so zákazom čarovania na rovnako dlho. Určite bude potrebovať pomoc, nikdy nebola bez svojho prútika. A po tom všetkom, čo sa stalo, na tom psychicky nie je veľmi dobre, takže..."

To veľmi dobre chápala. Musieť bývať s Voldemortom pod jednou strechou, muselo byť... och, ani si to nedokázala predstaviť.

„Zachránil si viac čarodejníkov, ako iba tie dve malé dievčatá, však?" spýtala sa.

„Aj tak ich nebolo dosť."

„To nie je pravda. Aj keby to bol iba jeden život, stále je to viac, než si dokážeš predstaviť." Jeden kútik úst sa jej nadvihol. „Urobili správnu vec, keď ťa prepustili," podotkla.

„No, nemôžem povedať, že všetci porotcovia zdieľajú tvoj názor, ale napokon súhlasili s mojím prepustením."

Hermiona sa zhlboka nadýchla a zahľadela sa do diaľky, kým naberala odvahu na ďalšiu otázku. „Prečo si to urobil? Prečo si ma zachránil... dvakrát?"

„Neviem, Grangerová. Túto otázku som si kládol často aj ja sám."

To vôbec nebola odpoveď, ktorú očakávala a ani najmenej sa jej nepáčila. „Ako to môžeš nevedieť?" skoro rozhorčene zvolala.

„Niekedy je lepšie v určitých veciach sa radšej nerýpať."

Hermiona si ofrkla. „Prečo? Bál si sa, že zistíš, že nie si až taký hrozný, ako si túžil byť?"

Draco sa zaškľabil, no neurazil sa. „Dobre vieš, že je to hlúposť!"

Hermiona mu úškľabok opätovala. „Tak mi teda spoň vysvetli, prečo si ma, do pekla, zhodil z astronomickej veže!"

Nezmyselne sa zachichotal. Keď padala z výšky niekoľkých metrov, smiešne jej to vôbec neprišlo. „Nemal som inú možnosť."

„To nemyslíš vážne!" neveriacky zaprskala. „Samozrejme, že si mal inú možnosť. Vlastne niekoľko možností!"

„Mal som ťa nechať pobehovať po hrade plnom smrťožrútov?" spýtal sa jej s nadvihnutým obočím.

„Takže si sa rozhodol, že ma radšej zhodíš z veže? Mne to ako lepšia možnosť nepripadá. Skoro si ma zabil!"

„Zachránil som ťa," oponoval jej, „ak si správne spomínam."

„A skoro sa ti to nepodarilo," pochmúrne zamrmlala Hermiona. Mala právo byť na neho trochu nabrúsená. Bol to jeden z najhorších okamihov jej života. Chcela mu ešte niečo odseknúť výlučne iba kvôli potešeniu z doberania, no on zrazu z ničoho nič vstal z lavičky. Hermiona zodvihla hlavu a prekvapene sa na neho zadívala.

„Musím už ísť. Mamu už pravdepodobne odmiestnili domov a po pobyte v Azkabane bude určite potrebovať moju pomoc," ticho povedal a Hermiona sa úporne snažila zapudiť to náhle sklamanie, ktoré ju ovládlo.

A čo si vôbec myslela? To, že jej dvakrát zachránil život nemuselo predsa znamenať nič viac. Rozhodne to neznamenalo niečo, čo chcela, aby to znamenalo. Bolo skľučujúce zistiť, že aj po tom všetkom, čo si v živote preskákala, dokázala byť takáto hlúpa.

„Jasné, samozrejme," chabo odvetila a zvesila plecia. Vôbec nechcela vyzerať nejako utrápene, ale nedokázala si pomôcť. „Nuž, maj sa."

Krátko pokývol hlavou a vybral sa preč. Keď však po štyroch krokoch zastal a zvrtol sa k nej, Hermiona sa preklínala za to, ako sa jej srdce rozbúšilo v očakávaní.

„Takmer by som zabudol. Ešte stále mám tvoje spomienky.." povedal a vyzývavo na ňu pozrel, no ona mlčala a čakala, čo bude nasledovať. „Najbližšie týždne budem zaneprázdnený kvôli tej razii na Manore, takže ti ich dám potom."

„Fajn," stručne odvetila Hermiona a pokrčila plecami. Ak bez nich dokázala prežiť tri roky, pár týždňov naviac naozaj nebude robiť nijaký rozdiel.

„Dobre. Takže potom odo mňa očakávaj pozvanie na večeru."

Jej hlava strelila dohora. Vyvalila na neho svoje hnedé prekvapené oči. Na večeru? Avšak skôr, než sa od neho mohla domáhať vysvetlenia, sa rýchlo zvrtol a svižnou chôdzou sa od nej čoraz väčšmi vzďaľoval.

Draco sa zachmúrene díval na množstvo ľudí hmýriacich sa po prízemí Malfoy Manoru. Veľmi skoro mu došlo, že mu nebolo dovolené dirigovať ich do takej miery, ako by sa mu páčilo, no pár protivných komentárov si jednoducho neodpustil. Okrem toho, kto povedal, že im to musí uľahčiť? Keď zbadal, ako jeden z tých obmedzencov takmer zhodil obrovskú porcelánovú vázu z osemnásteho storočia, ktorú zdedila jeho matka, takmer tam na mieste dostal mŕtvicu.

„Do pekla, ste slepý alebo čo? Tá váza stojí viac, ako vy dokážete zarobiť za desať životov podradnej práce na ministerstve!" jačal, kým okolo neho odnášali von rôzne kusy ich bývalého nábytku. Vtom však cez obrovské pootvorené vchodové dvere vletela dnu tmavohnedá sova a sadla si na úzky dekoratívny stolík z čerešňového dreva.

Draco sa na toho vtáka zamračil, podišiel k nemu a odviazal mu z nohy papierik.

_Len som ti chcela dať vedieť, že niektoré z tvojich vecí už ministerskí kúzelníci preskúmali a môžeš si ich zajtra doobeda vyzdvihnúť na prvom poschodí. Tiež ti pripomínam, aby si rozmýšľal nad otázkou, na ktorú si mi nevedel odpovedať. Keď ma pozveš na večeru, budem sa na ňu pýtať. (Ak by si zabudol, má to niečo spoločné s tým, prečo si sa obťažoval zachrániť život humusáčke.)_

_H.G._

_P.S.1 – Prestaň terorizovať tých úbohých čarodejníkov, čo sú nútení pracovať v tvojom dome! Niektorí už z teba začínajú šedivieť!_

_P.S.2 – Je tu ešte niečo, čo som ti chcela povedať vtedy v parku, ale zabudla som na to... Vôbec nie si ako tvoj otec._

_000_

_Vďaka za upozornenie, Grangerová, som rád, že sa budem môcť konečne vyspať vo vlastnej posteli. Zajtra si s radosťou prídem vziať svoje veci. Nejde mi však do hlavy, ako si sa k týmto informáciám dostala ty. Začala si snáď pracovať na ministerstve? Alebo si jeden z tých početných ohnivohlavcov pustil pred tebou ústa na špacír?_

_D.M._

_P.S.1 – Určite budem premýšľať. Prišiel som k záveru, že by vôbec nemuselo byť zlé prísť na koreň veci. A keďže ty si známa vševedka, ktorá do všetkého strká nos a myslí si, že všetko vie, máš nejaké nápady?_

_P.S.2 – Vďaka._

_000_

_Ohnivohlavcov? Také slovo ani neexistuje! Nikto s Weasleyovcov mimo ministerstva nerozpráva o ničom, čo je dôležité a týka sa to práce! Nepracujem na ministerstve, ale začala som tam brigádovať – zhodou okolností na oddelení, ktoré sa venuje práve tvojmu prípadu. Aspoň si tak skrátim čakanie na začiatok školského roka, aby som mohla dokončiť siedmy ročník._

_H.G._

_P.S.1 – Si idiot!_

_P.S. 2 – Som rada, že to takto dopadlo._

_000_

_Máš na zajtrajší večer nejaké plány? D.M._

_Nie, prečo? H.G._

_Lebo ťa chcem pozvať na tú sľúbenú večeru. Pôjdeš? D.M._

_Máš už pre mňa odpoveď? H.G._

_Myslím, že áno. D. M._

_Tak potom pôjdem. H.G._

_P.S. Mal by si za mnou prestať tak často chodiť na ministerstvo, začínajú o nás už kolovať reči!_

KONIEC


End file.
